Phone Call
by feeling-o'-stupidity
Summary: It started with a phone call, as many things do. Isabella is missing and a certain red-head inventor knows for a fact what he will do every day until she is back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Phineas, Ferb, Linda, Lawrence, and Candace sat at the kitchen table eating the delicious tacos Linda had made. Eating heartily they almost missed the phone ringing but Linda was able to jump up and catch it before it stopped.

"Hello Viv.."  
>"No I think she lef.."<br>"I'll ask. Phineas!" Phineas was up and next to his Mother with the normal smile on his face

"What's up?"

"Isabella left right?" She asked already fairly sure of the answer

"Yea. She said she was gonna bike over to the Googolplex Mall to meet up with her mother."

"She left to go see you" A short pause while Vivian talked "When did she leave?" Phineas took a quick glance at the wall clock.

"An hour and a half ago." He said it just loud enough so that Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro could hear him. "Whats wrong?" He asked his mother but was ultimately ignored.

"Did you get that?"  
>"Yes of course we'll call."<br>"Good bye." Linda put down the phone looking a little shaken.

"What happened?" Phineas asked slightly more urgently this time.

"Isabella never made it to the mall." Phineas was already at the door putting his shoes on with Ferb following his lead as usual. "What do you two think you're doing?"

"We're gonna go search for Isabella." Phineas said, with the determination that could only come for knowing what he was gonna do today.

"But there could be dangerous people. And besides I'm sure she's fine."

"If she's fine then there won't be dangerous people. And between me and Ferb I think we'll be fine." Ferb flexed behind Phineas. "Just call us after you call Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro if you hear anything. We'll try not to be out late." With that Phineas went out the door to avoid farther argument from his mother. Phineas was planning on staying out until he found Isabella. He just wasn't planning on that taking too long.

* * *

><p>"Phineas."<p>

"What... Is... It?" Phineas asked his brother panting slightly. Despite growing more and more tired as he searched his speed had been increasing and was now full as he was frantically searching now.

"We'll have to pick it up tomorrow." Phineas looked at his brother to argue but the second he saw his face he knew Ferb was right.

"Fine but I'm gonna keep an eye out the whole way back" Ferb smiled. He knew as much. He looked at his watch and motioned for Phineas to do the same. "Well it looks like it's tomorrow; time to pick it up." Ferb frowned at him. "I'm kidding; hopefully she will show up before we have to decide what to do in the morning." Ferb nodded. He didn't think Isabella would just 'show up' but he knew even Phineas with his undying optimism didn't think she would either.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Earlier

* * *

><p>Isabella was riding her bike down the street. She had had another wonderful day at Phineas's house. Now she was going to go shopping with her mom. She always enjoyed it because she got new things and she got to talk to her mom and the quality time was always nice. A navy blue van flew past Isabella only to slam on its brakes and skid to a stop. A man stepped out and motioned for Isabella to stop. She did but kept her distance. She could take the guy down if she had too but she would rather just speed away. The man held up a photo in front of him and looked between it and Isabella a couple of times.<p>

"Are you Isabella? Your mother would be Vivian? Garcia-Shapiro?" Isabella looked at the man curiously but nodded yes to see what he was going on about.

"Yes I am actually. Do I know you?" The man smiled, clearly pleased it was her.

"Probably not I'm actually your father." He scratched his arm nervously. He hadn't gone out expecting to finally meet his daughter. Now that he had he realized he was glad. He just met her and he wished he could make up for the years he hadn't been able to be with her. He knew he didn't want to miss another moment.

"Wait, you're my father? And you just appear here?"

"I honestly wasn't expecting too but I saw you and you were the spitting image of your mother."

"I've been told." Isabella said with a tone of shock still in her voice. "I'm going to see mom now at the mall... you should come so we could catch up on.. well, my whole life." Isabella had started unsure but as the sentence continued her leadership voice took over. A flash of panic crossed her father's face but it disappeared before he was caught.

"You want a ride? My van has plenty of room for your bike and it'll give us some time to talk before we get there." Isabella hesitated but she put her bike in the back and climbed in. She knew after all this time her mother still wore her ring so she was sure she could trust her father. She got in and he started driving towards the mall

"You look pretty beat." He grabbed a new water bottle from a cup holder and opened it for her. "Here drink something, can't have your mother get worried when you arrive." Isabella accepted the water and smiled. He really did know her mother. She drank the water and saw the mall come into view through the wind shield. All of a sudden her dad took a left and Isabella felt too tired to argue. He pulled out a phone.

"Hey Max."  
>"Yea I know I'm running late."<br>"You don't understand I found my daughter."  
>"Do you think you could get me an extra spot?"<br>"You're the best." He closed the phone and Isabella saw him turn onto the interstate before blacking out.

* * *

><p>(AN chapters will get slightly longer I'm just trying to pace the story correctly)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey guys what's up?" Baljeet said being carried wedgie style into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard.

"Hey we agreed I'd talk first." Buford yelled at Baljeet

"I'm being carried in so you can back off." Buford let Baljeet down. Baljeet had begun to stop putting up with him and Buford respected it. Every bully wanted to have an extremely weak nerd that they made tough enough for tough gum. Not that Baljeet was there yet.

"So Dinner Bell, what do I get to do today." Phineas sat on the lawn with a piece of paper that he crumpled up and added to the many crumpled pieces already littering the ground around him. He seemed to have taken no notice of Baljeet or Buford but responded anyway.

"Isabella's gone missing." Baljeet and Buford, both with identical shocked expressions, looked to Ferb who nodded solemnly. He and Phineas had spent another hour and a half this morning going around town, stopping anyone Isabella has ever talked to, to ask if they have seen her. Nobody had. "God Dammit!" Phineas threw his new paper to the ground and buried his face between his legs with his hands over his head.

"Don't worry Phineas you always come up with something." Phineas looked up at Baljeet. Phineas clearly looked about to crack and Baljeet realized his helping words should have been on Isabella herself as opposed to Phineas's inventing.

"Does it look like I am anywhere near coming up with something! Isabella's out there and I'm stuck here and I can't come up with a freaking plan for the life of her!" Baljeet took an instinctive, defensive, step backwards. Phineas's voice grew softer. "Ferb, do you have any ideas on what to do?" Ferb had been thinking on it but he too could come up with nothing. But he wasn't one to say nothing when there was something that needed to be said. And Phineas needed something to be said.

"Perhaps if we look through our old ideas we'll find something. Besides its easier to break the laws of nature the second time around." The four went up to the boys room to look through and see what they had made. A roller-coaster, a racecar, a blimp, flying baseball with controller. Phineas saw this and thought on this invention. He couldn't think of how it would even help but it seemed like there was something about it. He thought back to day he made it. They accidentally shot down Meap with it and then lost him. Ferb tricked out the ship and Phineas conveyed Ferb's GPS into a cute tracker. The cute tracker! Where was it? Phineas then remembered it exploded when he reset its settings next to Isabella. He blushed at the memory. He had forgotten she was that cute. He needed a new one. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at it. GPS.

"I think Dinner Bell got something." Buford said when he saw Phineas sit down and frantically begin to take apart his cell phone.

"What is it?" Baljeet asked and Phineas threw a picture of the cute tracker over to them. Ferb held it out for them and their eyes all turned to Phineas.

After 5 minutes Phineas finished the tracker. He did it crudely; leaving his phone looking like it was run over, but effectively. The screen loaded and several dots appeared on the virtual globe. One was a Bangeroo convention, one was the maternity ward at a hospital, one was in orbit around the earth, but the strongest one was traveling 500 miles per hour over the Atlantic Ocean.

"How are you twerps doing?" Her voice still had an annoyed tone to it but the sympathetic tone was much more evident. It was a combination of emotions only someone like Candace could pull off. Phineas's face instantly became nervous, he wasn't sure if he should lie to his sister. But he really hadn't before so he decided the truth was best.

"We're gonna go track down Isabella." Candace didn't looked shocked.

"Maybe you should let the local authorities handle it Phineas." Candace said even more sympathetically. Phineas tossed her the tracker while he continued to throw clothes and inventing material into a backpack. "She's over the ocean? Phineas you can't go. Mom's a wreck already." Phineas looked at her. Things rarely went wrong in Danville so the police didn't have much experience. One of their biggest cases was looking for their mom's earring. And they never found it. Whenever something did go wrong it was always fixed like there was a whole agency with some uncool acronym of special agents fixing whatever went wrong.

"You know the police can't do much. And mom never even believes you about our stuff. How will we explain to the police how we know where she is. Oh yeah I took apart my phone and made a cuteness tracker so she's over across the Atlantic. That'll go up like a lead balloon. And not like the lead balloon we built last week." Candace opened her mouth to object but she noticed Ferb's hand on her shoulder pulling her down to his level. He brought his mouth close to his step-sister's ear.

"Come on Candace, for true love." He gave a quick point to Phineas who looked on the edge of breaking down and crying. More-so then Candace had ever seen. Even more then when he couldn't think up a solution when they were trapped on a deserted island. One look at him and Candace knew that she couldn't live with herself if she kept him from her. She sighed audibly. Being caught between a rock and a hard place is never fun.

"Okay but I'm gonna come to make sure nothing happens to you. Mom may not know it but I am responsible regarding your actions. But you owe me now. How are we getting to her?" Phineas stopped packing and his eyes widened. He slapped his hand to his forehead and dragged it down his face. He missed when getting to Isabella meant a walk across the street.

"I guess we'll need a plane. Ferb, how quickly can we rebuild the Sun-beater 3000?" Ferb produced a calculator from nowhere and hit a couple of buttons before holding up four fingers. "Four hours? Isn't there a faster way?" Candace groaned and the room full of kids looked at her. She pulled out a phone and quickly dialed a number

"Hey Jeremy."  
>"Nothing much but listen Isabella's gone missing."<br>"Of course they are."  
>"No I'm not busting them," She looked at her brothers "this time."<br>"I called to ask if you could call in a favor for me."  
>"The president of Danville Airlines"<br>"We need a jet to get us across the Atlantic.  
>"I'll check." She turned to her brothers again<p>

"Do you guys have your pilots licenses?"

"Yea you can get them pretty young actually." Phineas replied trying to decipher the half of the conversation between his sister and her boyfriend

"Just the plane." Candace continued into her phone  
>"We need it to be fast and we need it ASAP."<br>"You, are the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. I owe you one. Love ya. Bye" She closed her phone and turned back to Phineas and Ferb

"And you guys owe me twice now. I got us a plane."

Candace instructed Baljeet and Buford to go home. She could deal with punishment by her mom but she wasn't going to deal with their mothers. Her, Phineas, and Ferb walked down the stairs to see their mom talking with the crying Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro

"Mom, I think I'll take Phineas and Ferb out to get their minds off, you know, and let you guys have some time to yourselves."

"That's very responsible of you Candace." Candace walked out to the car thinking how her mom would recall that statement when she found out they were taking a plane over the Atlantic.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Isabella slowly sat up rubbing her eyes. She felt like she had slept on a rock. She looked down and felt her bed. _That explains it._ Isabella had actually been on a rock. She looked across the room, or tent as she quickly noted, and saw a man who seemed to notice her consciousness.

"Oh good your awake." Isabella stared at him. Her mind was still groggy but she was starting to remember what had happened the previous day.

"You're the guy with the van. My father. What am I doing here?"

"Well I had too.."

"Wait a minute you drugged me!" Isabella wasn't dumb and her fireside girl experience was almost equal to that of a navy seal. Her father hung his head down. He knew it wasn't right. Isabella saw his new stance and stood up to walk out. She could deal with this later. She walked out of the tent after a couple of steps she came out of thought enough to look around. In front of her she saw desert, to the left, desert, to the right, desert, and behind her was a tent surrounded by desert. She walked back to it and went in without a word.

"Sorry about drugging you. Your mother wouldn't have let me see you otherwise and I panicked, I didn't want to not see you again." Isabella looked at him was crazy. She saw his eyes. They were sad and slightly remorseful and even though Isabella could tell her father had mental issues, clearly, she was fairly certain he wasn't dangerous. And even if he was she was stuck with him so she wasn't going to piss him off until she knew where the hell she was.

"So.. why are we here and where is here?" Isabella tried to put as much of her normal curiosity voice into it but she was a little worried. Her father sat up a little, happy she wasn't extensively mad at him.

"Well this is actually my home. I was only in the States helping a friend of mine get a message to his family. He was deported and he can't get a visa to see them." Isabella heard that he _was_ in the States. Which wasn't good.

"So you live here in the middle of the desert. I guess it's nice if you like your privacy" _Or want to kidnap your daughter_ she thought "Where exactly are we?" Her father's face faltered a little. He looked a little nervous but he knew she had to know.

"Ummm we're sorta in the Middle East." Isabella's mouth pretty much hit the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Phineas, Ferb, and Candace had all been shocked at how nice the private jet was. According to its stats it would be even faster than the Sunbeater 3000 had been. After a couple seconds shocked at the plane they went to the cockpit and got ready for takeoff. A couple of minutes into the flight Phineas turned on the auto pilot. Isabella had stopped somewhere in the middle of Israel.

"So guys what are we going to do when we get there? Follow the signal until we bump into her. It took us almost half the day just to find Meap and Candace ended up bringing him to us halfway into the search. Plus we can't even be sure if this thing is bringing us the right way." Candace looked at her brother. He wasn't the brightest despite being the smartest.

"Phineas did you build and program that?" She asked pointing to the tracker

"Yea."

"Great now close your eyes and think of the definition of cuteness you used for the device? Try to think up someone who, in your mind, is one a scale of 1-10 for cuteness, an 11" Phineas nodded yes with a slightly confused look on his face but with his eyes still closed. "Does the person you're thinking of look like Isabella?" His eyes shot open

"How did you know that?" Ferb did his best to prevent laughing hysterically. He wished he had a camera for Phineas's face because it had been priceless.

"Just a guess but that means the tracker should work. And finding her shouldn't be too hard. According to this she's in the middle of the desert. Not exactly a place full of Mexican Jewish girls. Or many people at all. And it's not like you two, well mainly you, are gonna give up until we found her." Phineas was surprised Candace singled him out. Ferb wasn't but he decided to comment anyway.

"I take offense that you think I would give up." Candace gave him a _Really?_ face and he shrugged in reply. It's not that Ferb would give up, it's that Phineas wouldn't.

"Well I guess we know what we're doing." Phineas said with more optimism as he realized what had to be done.

* * *

><p>"The Middle East! You kidnapped me to drag me thousands of miles without telling anyone!" Isabella was less than happy with her father. After her rant she checked to make sure he wasn't angry with her.<p>

"I'm sorry. There isn't a way out of here for a couple days though so we're stuck so I'll have to ask you try to forgive me enough. I was trained in the Israeli Navy as a seal and when I saw you my mind immediately thought something along the lines of 'don't lose the target' so I did spike the water and then I noticed you were passing out. I realized I shouldn't have done it but I was hitting the point of no return. Not that it wouldn't be fun to be caught anywhere with a drugged little girl." He put a hand to his face. "I couldn't think of a way to go back and a good part of my mind still wanted to not have to leave you." Isabella decided her father wasn't dangerously crazy. At the worst he had post-traumatic stress and was a little unstable. Isabella had to ask a risky question though

"What happened between you and my mom that was bad enough for drugging me to be better way to spend quality time?" He looked at her, again amazed at how quickly she dropped things. But he realized that she was stuck with him and was probably still unsure on how stable he was. Something he himself sometimes pondered.

"Well your mother and I had gotten married but despite it we rarely saw each other. I was still in the Navy then and was rarely allowed to leave base, not to mention go to the States. About a month after a visit I got a call from your mother that she was pregnant with you. She had you and even a month after you were born I hadn't seen her still. Finally I was able to get home. When I got there your mother and I got into a fight. Apparently shortly before I left my troop had been seen at a strip club." Isabella recognized the guilty look that told her he was with his group. "Someone ratted us out. We fought and she told me to get out and that she didn't want me anywhere near her child." He sighed audibly and looked at Isabella with his eyes filled to the brim with tears. "And I told her I didn't want to be there and that I didn't want to be near her child. She told me that as long as she lives she would ensure I wasn't. I realized my mistake but I was given the cold shoulder. Eventually I gave up but I don't think I ever moved on."

"Well.. sometimes when you love something you should let it go. But when you love someone you have to meet them halfway." Isabella enjoyed quoting her crush's brother. He always said exactly what was needed. Her father looked up at his daughter.

"Your pretty smart you know? Well looks like we have some free time. How about some dinner?" Isabella heard her stomach rumble at the word and she nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Phineas got up quietly from his seat and walked into the main area of the plane. He tried not to wake his siblings just because he couldn't get a wink of sleep. He walked around the plane looking for something that would help him fall asleep. He couldn't stand just waiting but he knew that the plane could only travel so fast and there wasn't anything he could do about it. Not while it was moving at least. Working on a moving jet turbine rarely ended well. He saw a guitar lying around and decided to pick it up and sit down. He was almost shocked he didn't start playing anything; usually songs came to him instantly. He looked out the window at the water as it glistened in the moonlight below.

"I won't stop searching Isabella, you can count on it." He looked his phone with the improvised cute tracker. He watched as the signal increased slightly then looked at the clock. _Mental note: Isabella is even cuter when she's sleeping._ He smiled. It was comforting to know where she was. He noticed his hand start moving on the guitar as a song popped itself into his head

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
>I'll sail the world to find you<br>If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
>I'll be the light to guide you<em>

_Find out what we're made of  
>When we are called to help our friends in need<em>

_You can count on me like one, two, three  
>I'll be there and I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like four, three, two  
>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<br>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh_

_If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep  
>I'll sing a song beside you<br>And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
>Everyday I will remind you<em>

_Find out what we're made of  
>When we are called to help our friends in need<em>

_You can count on me like one, two, three  
>I'll be there and I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like four, three, two  
>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<em>

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
>I'll never let go, never say goodbye<em>

_You know can count on me like one, two, three  
>I'll be there and I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like four, three, two  
>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<br>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh_

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

Phineas found himself pretty deep in thought after he put the guitar down. Isabella had been his friend longer than anybody, even Ferb. But he knew he would do all he could for any of his friends if they were in Isabella's situation. But something about Isabella seemed different. The word 'friend' didn't seem like it was summing it up well enough. Just because it's what friends are supposed to do doesn't mean that they would actually take a plane over the Atlantic after someone. But for Isabella this seemed like the only thing he could do, like letting someone else handle it wasn't even physically possible, which is a lot coming from someone who thought the only impossibility was impossibility itself. He didn't know why Isabella seemed different from his other friends but he noticed the playing had wiped him out a little he walked back to the cockpit and reclined in his chair. He closed his eyes and as his thoughts and soon-to-be dreams drifted to Isabella, a small smile drifted to his face.

* * *

><p>"So dad when do we get to head out of here?" Isabella asked her father while they ate some eggs he had made on his propane stove.<p>

"The supply truck comes around tomorrow at noon." He was clearly deep in thought

"Whatcha thinking about?" He almost jumped at her voice then looked at her and gave half a smile

"Nothing just make sure you eat, I don't want them to think I kidnapped you and then didn't even feed you." Isabella realized he was still a little upset with himself on the situation.

"Dad stop calling it kidnapping, I don't blame you. It must have been pretty hard to think that mom wouldn't have let you see me again." He looked at her again, even more in thought.

"Have you ever heard of Stockhold syndrome?" Isabella was a little confused with the question and shook her head no. "In many hostage situations it's reported that the hostages feel bonds with their captors as a result of the captors' seemingly benevolent activity. Many people even vouch for them in court after it's over."

"So you think that's what's happening to me?"

"Well the thought crossed my mind." He said shrugging. Either way he was pretty sure he would never get to see his daughter again after this was over. Isabella, being as observant as Ferb is when he isn't around Vanessa, noticed the look on her father's face.

"Dad, whatever happens when we get back I'll make sure you don't get blamed for anything. Well maybe blamed for taking me but I'll make sure you don't get punished for it." She said with a joking smile "Besides some of my friends have some good connections."

"You never really told me about your friends. And clearly in the middle of the desert I don't have a large social circle so see how many friends you can remember and tell me about them." Isabella began telling him about her friends and he rinsed off the plates. He enjoyed the company and from she was telling him his daughter had had a pretty good life. If he went to jail before all this was over he was sure he would have to meet this Phineas. He seemed to show up a lot in his daughter's life and it didn't sound like that would change anytime soon

* * *

><p>(AN I was listening to way to much music when I wrote this and the next chapter so expect another song. Sorry if it seems like I put it there to take up space. I'm also sorry I didn't make a Halloween story; no ideas came to me.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What do you mean there won't be a way out there until tomorrow?" Phineas, not surprisingly, was not happy with the man. He looked down at his tracker which put Isabella a good 100 miles in the desert.

"I send out two trucks twice a week kid and if you have a problem with that you can suck my big hairy.."

"That's enough out of you thank you for the help!" Candace shouted interrupting the man and pushing her brothers away. It was rare to see Phineas mad about something but when he was he put his normal 110% into it.

"Well what are we supposed to do now?" Phineas asked calming down. Candace seemed to be thinking on that before he even asked though.

"I guess we should find a place to sleep and them maybe something to eat." Phineas clearly thought this was a good idea. Especially since finding a place to sleep could be really hard. After walking around for a couple hours all they had really found was some fruit which they happily ate. Finally they found someone who seemed to English.

"Do you know where a hotel is?" Candace asked hopefully. The man shook his head no

"Is there a nice place we could sleep anywhere nearby?" Ferb asked and again the man shook his head no. Phineas rolled his eyes and pulled out some of the money they had brought with them.

"Now do you know where we could sleep?" The man nodded happily and led them to a rather nice hotel. Phineas gave him twenty bucks which the man graciously accepted. They ordered a room and, for fear of leaving, bought some candy from a vending machine in the lobby for dinner. They all found soft spots on the floor and decided to make sure they didn't sleep anywhere near them. Phineas was staring out the window after Ferb and Candace fell asleep. He looked down at his modified phone at Isabella's unchanged position just as a 'low-battery' warning showed up and the phone died. He tossed it to the side having already memorized the whole section of the map Isabella was in detail for detail. If the map zoomed far enough he probably would have counted all the rocks between where he was and where she was in the desert. He looked up at the gigantic full moon which was illuminating the whole room.

"Don't worry Isabella. I'm coming to get you." Phineas wrote a quick note and left it on his bed saying he was going to the lobby for some air in case Candace or Ferb woke up to him being gone. As he walked down the stairs he could feel the eyes staring at him. In this small town he was sure everyone had heard about the crazy Americans looking for a girl who the thought was in the middle of the desert.

Isabella sat outside the tent with a blanket on looking up at all the stars. It was amazing how many stars she could see here, where there were no lights to otherwise block them. She felt her mind drift to her mom and her friends and Phineas and Pinky and everyone in Danville. She was sure they were all looking for her if they were still looking. Especially Phineas and Ferb. Now that she thought about it, it was weird they weren't here. They must be searching the town with everyone else. Why would they ever think she would be here of all places. She looked up at the big white moon in front of her. "I'll be back soon, Phineas." She couldn't wait to get back. Her dad was okay and all but she would rather see him on a more natural basis.

Phineas walked into the lobby which more-so resembled an outdoor patio with the way it was set up. He sat down at an upright piano nearby and started playing before someone told him he couldn't

_I know you're somewhere out there  
><em>_Somewhere far away  
><em>_I want you back  
><em>_I want you back_

_My neighbors think  
><em>_I'm crazy  
><em>_But they don't understand  
><em>_You're all I have  
><em>_You're all I have_

_At night when the stars  
><em>_Light up my room  
><em>_I sit by myself  
><em>_Talking to the Moon  
><em>_Trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on  
><em>_The other side  
><em>_Talking to me too  
><em>_Or am I a fool  
><em>_Who sits alone  
><em>_Talking to the moon_

_I'm feeling like I'm famous  
><em>_The talk of the town  
><em>_They say  
><em>_I've gone mad  
><em>_Yeah I'__ve gone mad_

_But they don't know  
><em>_what I know  
><em>_Cause when the  
><em>_sun goes down  
><em>_someone's talking back  
><em>_Yeah t__hey're talking back_

_At night when the stars  
><em>_light up my room  
><em>_I sit by myself  
><em>_Talking to the Moon  
><em>_Trying to get to You_

_In hopes you're on  
><em>_the other side  
><em>_Talking to me too  
><em>_Or am I a fool  
><em>_who sits alone  
><em>_Talking to the moon_

_Do you ever hear me calling?  
><em>_Cause every night  
><em>_I'm talking to the moon  
><em>_Still trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on  
><em>_the other side  
><em>_Talking to me too  
><em>_Or am I a fool  
><em>_who sits alone  
><em>_Talking to the moon_

_I know you're somewhere out there  
><em>_Somewhere far away_

Phineas was going to find Isabella; he knew he would no matter what.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Isabella awoke the next morning to the smell of pancakes. "I think your spoiling me, dad." She joked jumping up to get to the plate that was just being set for her.

"Well today's the day the supplies truck comes so we can catch a ride back on that and you can finally go home." Isabella still didn't know how the 'going home' was going to work, neither did her father, but they were trying not to worry about it. They still had a rather long flight to think things over on.

* * *

><p>"Come-on guys we over slept." Phineas yelled waking up Candace and Ferb. He had had a timer set on his phone to wake them up bright and early but with the phone having died that was no longer helpful. They quickly threw all their stuff into their bags and rushed out trying to navigate the streets to get to the truck. When they got there they saw the dust trail of a truck that was leaving "We missed it." The guy who was standing next to them responded.<p>

"Don't worry we're sending out another one in a couple hours. That one was packed with food and supplies you didn't want to be crammed on that one anyways." Phineas's face clearly showed he would have been more than happy to get on that truck.

* * *

><p>Around noon the supply truck showed up and Isabella and her dad jumped aboard. There were a couple of stops before they headed back but it seemed worth the wait.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally Phineas, Ferb, and Candace were able to get moving on the second supply truck. The driver agreed to quickly pass through the area Phineas described to him and they headed off with the rest of the food for the people out here. About halfway there Phineas saw a weird dust cloud emerge in the distance off the hot ground. He walked up to the driver.<p>

"What's that out there?" The man squinted

"That's the first supply truck. Looks like he's all finished with his route." Phineas sat back down looking around at the desert. As the first truck got closer he watched it change shape waveringly in the heat. Finally it passed him and Phineas just caught out of the corner of his eye

"Isabella!" He jumped off the back of the truck rolling into the sand. The first truck driver saw this in his mirror and stopped causing everyone on board to look back

"Phineas?" Isabella jumped off the back of the stopped jeep and began running up to Phineas waiting for the mirage to disappear. Eventually they made contact in a huge hug with Phineas spinning Isabella around

"You okay Isabella?" Phineas asked after putting Isabella down.

"I'm fine. How did you even get here?" Phineas was about to answer/ask her the same thing when

"Isabella you can't just run away like that in the middle of the desert." Phineas heard the man call Isabella by name and after a moment's pause let go of Isabella and tackled him to the ground. For anyone who even knew Phineas a little this would have seemed odd but Ferb would have expected nothing less from his step brother after all of these years.

"Who are you and why did you take Isabella here?" The man looked shocked at Phineas having tackled him. He also looked a little embarrassed that a kid was able to get him to the ground so quickly.

"You must be Phineas. Isabella's told me a lot about you. And I think you should know she likes.."

"Dad!"

"Dad?" Phineas asked tentatively getting off the man.

"Yes I'm Mr. Shapiro." He held out a hand for Phineas but Phineas looked at Isabella first. She gave him a quick nod and he took the hand and shook it.

"Good to meet you but that still leaves the second question unanswered."

"Well we still have a bit of a trip back so I'll explain on the way." Candace and Ferb finally walked up after Candace had to bribe the driver to turn around for them.

"Phineas you found Isabella! Who's this guy." Candace asked clearly glad this adventure was almost over

"This is Isabella's father." Phineas said clearly shocked Candace and Ferb both looked at Isabella with faces that asked '_really_?' but all they got in response was a shrug and a nod.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

On the ride back Phineas sat against the window next to Isabella with Mr. Shapiro across the aisle from them and Candace and Ferb in the seat in front of them. After Mr. Shapiro finished his story they weren't sure whether to feel bad for him for getting caught in this horrible predicament of kidnapping or feel bad for him for being the stupidest, most insane person who ever visited the tri-state area. After everyone was clued in on what had happened since the last time they saw each other they managed to divert the conversation to stupid topics that had little to do with the current situation. They were all able to get the private jet again for the ride home but this time a pilot was provided so Phineas didn't have to worry about it. He sat staring out the window with Isabella asleep on his chest having fallen asleep shortly after takeoff. The cute tracker had been right. She was, amazingly, even cuter when she was asleep.

"I can see you staring at my daughter." Phineas nearly jumped at the sound of Mr. Shapiro's voice but stopped himself so he didn't wake Isabella up.

"Well.. I.. I'm not.."

"Don't worry about it. She has told me a lot about you so you seem like a great kid. Plus it's not like I was about to win any father of the year medals anytime soon. You really do like her, huh?" Phineas wasn't really sure how to respond. He looked at Isabella to check she was still asleep.

"Well yea we've been friends since we were little.." Phineas saw Mr. Shapiro's face. He knew that wasn't how the question was meant. "I guess. I mean I certainly don't like anyone else. It's just weird since we've known each other for so long to think that way."

"Isabella doesn't seem to thinks it's a weird concept. Maybe you should bring it up sometime." He went to sit down

"Wait wait wait; you're saying Isabella" he pointed between himself and Isabella unable to find the word he was looking for "like, likes me?"

"I don't think I ever said anything like that." He sat back down leaving Phineas with a smile on his face. Phineas looked down to see Isabella's eyes crunch together. He leaned down to her ear whispering

"If you're going to pretend you're not awake you'll have to try harder than that." Isabella's eyes opened and she looked straight at Phineas who asked. "How long were you awake?"

"I came in just about where my own father sold me out." She said now looking down.

"You missed what I said?" She nodded yes "Mr. Shapiro could you fill Isabella in on the first half of our conversation?"

"He feels the same way." Mr. Shapiro said trying to repress his excitement for the two and say it like it was just an answer.

"Other than the whole kidnapping thing I have to say your dad is pretty good at summing things up." Isabella looked back at Phineas.

"Wait.. you like me?" Phineas with his usual caring smile responded

"Of course I do. There's no reason for me not to. But go back to sleep we still have a long flight back." Isabella obeyed, being more than half asleep already and not wanting to wake up from another Phineas dream, and curled up against Phineas again. Phineas leaned his head against the side of the window and let his eyes close for the remainder of the flight. Things were looking good.

(A/N it was short. In case you didn't notice. The next couple should be longer. Its almost done.)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The plane finally landed in Danville sometime in the afternoon. Phineas woke Isabella up and helped her to Candace's car. Candace began driving with Mr. Shapiro next to her, Isabella behind her, Phineas in the middle, and Ferb to the other side. They were all talking excitedly about getting back but Candace still had no idea how her mom or Isabella's would react. All of a sudden her phone rang. She had two voicemails from her mother. She put it on speaker to listen

"Hey Candace I know you're still out with your brothers but your father and I have to get out to the quad-state area for some rare collectibles auctions we found. We'll be staying out there a day or two and flying back. Call me when you get this." Candace realized she hadn't called so she was pretty sure she knew what the second message would be.

"Don't worry about calling my phone will be off for the flight and I won't have any service out there. I'll text you after I get back." Candace and the rest of the car let out a sigh of relief. Candace turned onto the clearly packed interstate as her phone rang again. This time a text.

_Just got on the interstate. Its packed. Be back soon._ It had just been sent. There were thousands of cars on the interstate but Candace knew the one she caught out of the side of her eye. She couldn't really go anywhere with all the cars. She waited but it didn't take long before she heard the honking of the horn of the car next to her. She rolled down her window.

"Candace what are you doing out here?" She didn't sound angry but generally confused

"I'll explain after we get home. It's a pretty long unbelievable story. You should be used to those from me by now."

"There better be a good reason for why you're out here."

"Don't worry mom there is." The back door window rolled down unnoticed.

"Hi Mrs. Fletcher!." Isabella said with a huge smile on her face while Phineas and Ferb tried to retain their laughter. Candace shot them a glare. They couldn't just wait could they? Luckily for Candace her mother was so busy being confused she didn't notice Candace get off the exit until it was too late. Now they just had to get home and explain to Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro.

"Okay guys I'd say we have a good 8 minutes before Mom gets back so we better move this along." Candace said as they walked up to the door.

"Oh Candace dear it's been too long, how are you did you grow tall.." She saw Isabella standing to the side of Candace "Isa? Isa! It's you!" She bent down and hugged her daughter. "How did you children.." She trailed off again as she saw someone else in the group "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Vivian. Nice to see you. Lovely weather isn't it?" Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro did not look amused. Mr. Shapiro sighed knowing it wasn't going to work "Well I.." Phineas cut him off

"He helped Isabella when she was stuck in the desert. We ran into the both of them while they were trying to get back. Had it not been for him we never would have found Isabella." He didn't exactly lie but he was pretty clearly not telling the whole truth. Vivian did show a little less pure hatred toward the man but instead looked upon her daughter.

"Are you okay Isa?" She checked her daughter over for any sort of visible wound but none could be found.

"Yea mom I'm fine. And Phineas is right. I wouldn't have been able to get back without any of them especially Dad." Vivian's eyes widened a little but she had figured he told Isabella

"Aye how did you get to be in the desert anyway?"

"Well it's an interesting story, perhaps we should all go inside to sit." Ferb suggested. They all went to go in but were stopped by screeching tires and a familiar voice yelling.

"PHINEAS! FERB! CANDACE! GET OVER HERE NOW!" Clearly caught they went to meet their mother halfway across the lawn but Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro beat them to her.

"Linda! Did you here that your children helped save my little Isa from the middle of the desert?" Linda face instantly dehardened.

"No I wasn't granted that information." She said eyeing her kids who's smiles were growing for Vivian saving them. "How did all that come to happen?" Vivian joined her in looking at the kids

"As previously said. It's an interesting story. Perhaps we should all go inside to sit down." They walked in and sat down in the living room. Phineas and Ferb told their story first with backup from Candace. Linda didn't want to hear about a "cute-tracker" so they changed it to tracking her phone's last place. They made it so that they just drove out to the unpainted desert where Isabella went with Mr. Shapiro because he lived there after she fell asleep in his car. He had tried to get her home after she woke up but his car broke down. All in all it turned out to be much more believable to Linda and Vivian. But Vivian looked skeptical of her husband living in the desert. Or, rather, a desert in the U.S. but she wasn't going to contradict them since Linda clearly looked like she didn't want to hear about her kids going across the Atlantic for any reason whatsoever. Eventually Linda decided it was getting late and time for her kids to come home.

"Hey Phineas wait up." Isabella said stopping Phineas before he could leave with his family

"What's up?"

"While I was asleep on the plane ride home did I wake up?" Phineas smiled and thought on it

"I think you might have. Why, not sure if you were awake or asleep for something?" Isabella nodded yes

"You were talking to my dad then I woke up had a quit chat then went back to sleep.

"The one where we hit the turbulence and your dad freaked out a little bit?" Isabella looked down

"I must have been dreaming"

"Oh you must be talking about when I found out you like me too." Isabella's head shot up. "No you probably wouldn't care about _that_ time you woke up. See you tomorrow" He started walking away leaving Isabella dumbstruck behind him. After he walked out she ran out the door to find him. It had started raining and she couldn't see him anywhere. The door closed behind her to reveal Phineas standing behind it. He walked up to her and put his mouth next to her ear "ma chérie, je t'aime" He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek "Now let's get you inside. Just because you're back from a desert doesn't mean you should stand out in the rain. You could get sick and then it would be impossible for tomorrow to be the best day ever." Isabella was still half dazed from Phineas as he opened the door. He started walking down the stairs.

"Wait Phineas. Again." He turned to look at Isabella while standing in the rain but not showing any sign of noticing "French? Really? Doesn't that seem a _little_ corny to you?" He smiled

"Hey you asked for it. And I think 'I love you' is becoming over used." Classic Phineas, refusing to follow the crowd.

"Well then au revoir!" Phineas smiled and jogged across the street through the rain. Of all the weird things that happen in Danville Isabella had to say being kidnapped was turning out to be one of the more interesting and fun ones.


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N I've had a serious case of writers block for the past week and a half so I'm sorry if this isn't as great of an ending as I had hoped for this story.)

Chapter 11

Phineas jogged in through the door soaking wet. He just realized he hadn't been home for a couple of days. It was weird. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ferb with raised eyebrows. Phineas had told Ferb about what he and Isabella talked about so Ferb was pretty curious as to what they talked about just then. Phineas walked right past his brother into to kitchen. Ferb noticed and ran around his brother into the kitchen

"Soo?" Ferb asked clearly wanting to know how it went.

"So what?" Phineas was in too good of a mood to miss an opportunity to annoy his brother.

"Oh bloody.. what did you and Isabella talk about?" Ferb wasn't happy with his lack of information. He was supposed to be observant enough to know what was going on at all times.

"Hmmm, I don't think I know what you're talking about bro." He placed a hand on Ferb's shoulder whose face softened and matched his brother's smile.

"Candace is right. You are a brat." They both started laughing.

"Me? It isn't like you can't guess what we talked about." Ferb gave a dog's begging face. "Fine I'll tell you. She wanted to know if I liked her too so I told her of course not. She started crying so I told her I can't be friends with someone who doesn't respect our friendship and left. Happy?" Ferb's face, normally calm and collected even under the strangest of circumstances, became one of shock and surprise that Phineas had never seen before.

"You did what?"

"I told her I liked her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Comeon Ferb I thought you could always tell when I was lying." Ferb smiled and pushed his brother followed by putting an arm around his shoulders. Ferb wasn't happy with being fooled but after the whole thing they had been through it was just what he needed. They sat down to watch T.V. but it wasn't long their mom told them to go to bed. They did and only after hitting their beds did they realize how tired they were falling asleep nearly upon impact.

* * *

><p>Phineas and Ferb hurriedly ate their breakfast and raced out to the backyard to brainstorm on what to do and wait for Isabella. They were still in the process of deciding what to do when she finally showed up.<p>

"Hey Ferb. _Hey Phineas_. Whatcha doin?" Ferb gave a wave and went back to looking at possible ideas for the day.

"Hey Isabella. Good to see you. We're just trying to figure out what to do today."

"How's that going?"

"We're hitting the 'sit under the tree and relax' area." Isabella was shocked

"Well that doesn't sound like you at all."

"You could sit next to me."

"I'm in." Ferb, listening to the conversation, folded up all the papers into his pocket in a way that shouldn't have been possible and sat down while pulling out a book. Phineas and Isabella sat down next to him and the tree.

"How are your mom and dad getting along." Phineas asked after a moment's silence.

"Pretty good actually. Mom was given a slightly more accurate account of what happened and she seemed okay." Isabella paused "She really did miss him." Phineas and Ferb nodded and the silence enveloped the three again. "So, Phineas, what about us now." Phineas concentrated on it for a second.

"Well, if my guess is right.." The back door to the house opened and closed. "..Ferb will leave. And then the conversation starts."

"Great predicting skills. I have nothing but jealousy for your talent." Isabella joked

"Then.." Phineas was clearly thinking. He took Isabella's hand. "And then after that." He turned to Isabella who immediately attacked him with a kiss he was hoping for. After a moment they separated. "I thought I was supposed to be predicting."

"Well what do you predict now?"

"Ferb will upload that picture to the internet." Isabella was confused for a second until she felt her phone vibrate. She received 5 texts from her friends each with a copy of a picture of her kissing Phineas attached asking for verification.

"That was actually impressive. What now?" Phineas took her hand again and closed her flip phone.

"Well let's see, your friends who though you were missing have a picture placing you in my backyard kissing me. I have a feeling you'll leave them hanging for now." Now that was something Isabella was more than happy to do. She went to get another kiss when half of her grade flowed into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard.

"Phineas perhaps it would have been easier to just call them."

"Well that seems like the boring way to let them know." He pulled her in to a kiss for the crowd leaving her happily surprised and the crowd contented with the response. Isabella and Phineas made the 5 o'clock news which, while not rare for Phineas's usual daily activity, left them both shocked and embarrassed. All in all it was one of the most interesting couple of days for Phineas, Ferb, and especially Isabella. Truthfully Phineas had wondered what would have happened if Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro hadn't called when she did how the whole thing would have turned out in the end. But he wasn't one to dwell on the past with a world of opportunities of ways to seize each day; especially now that he could have his best friend and his girlfriend by his side for all his projects.

The End


End file.
